JUST YOU
by mymy0486
Summary: SUMMARY ;    "hyung.. hyung.. berjanji kan akan selalu bersama ku?"    "ne wookie.. aku akan selalu bersama mu,. "    "YA AKU BILANG IKUTI PERINTAH KU…"    "AKU BENCI HYUNG.." pairing YEWOOK


Title : Just You

Cast :

Kim jongwoon

Kim ryeowook / Jung ryeowook

Kim heechul (slight) **cast bertambah seiring berjalan nya cerita.**

Genre : Angst, Romence

Rate : T

Author : mymy0486

WARNING : YAOI / boys x boys

DON'T' LIKE DON'T READ

SUMMARY ;

"hyung.. hyung.. berjanji kan akan selalu bersama ku?"

"ne wookie.. aku akan selalu bersama mu,. "

"YA AKU BILANG IKUTI PERINTAH KU…"

"AKU BENCI HYUNG.."

^Happy read^

"hyung.. hyung.. berjanji kan akan selalu bersama ku?"ujar namja yang berwajah manis yang bernama jung ryeowook, atau kita bisa memanggil nya wookie yang usia nya masih 15 tahun.

"ne wookie.. aku akan selalu bersama mu,. " namja yang lebih tua dari ryeowook dan bemata sipit itu pun ikut menimpali perkataan ryeowook. Ia bernama kim jong woon yang usia nya 17 tahun.

"yaksok hyung?" ryeowook membuat sebuah pinkpromise dengan jong woon.

"ne yaksokae.." jong woon berujar sambil tersenyum sangat manis membuat pipi ryeowook memerah melihat nya. ryewook langsung memeluk jong woon dengan erat dan menyembunyikan muka nya yang memerah di dada jong woon agar jong woon tak melihat semburat merah di pipi nya

Dan yesung membalas pelukan ryeowook dan mengerat kan nya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini ryeowook dan jongwoon sedang berada di danau yang berada di desa nya. Pagi-pagi sekali yesung datang kerumah ryeowook untuk mengajak nya ke danau, dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan, membuat ryeowook bingung.

Sudah tiga menit, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, tidak biasa nya jongwoon terlihat canggung seperti itu.

"wookie-ah .." jong woon membuka pembicaraan lebih dahulu.

"wae hyung? Ada apa?" ryeowook memalingkan wajah nya menghadap jongwoon.

"wookie, lebih baik kau tidak usah menemuiku lagi, aku akan pergi "jongwoon berkata sambil membuang muka. Ia tidak kuat berkata seperti itu dengan ryeowook.

"wae hyung kenapa hyung berbicara seperti itu?" ryeowook terlihat bingung dengan arah pembicaraan jongwoon.

"ikuti saja perintah ku" yesung berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"hyung wae? Kenapa hyung menjadi seperti ini..? dan hyung mau pergi kemana memang nya?"

"YA AKU BILANG IKUTI PERINTAH KU DAN TINGGAL KAN AKU MULAI SEKARANG" yesung membentak ryeowook membuat ryeowook terdiam.

"AKU BENCI HYUNG.." ryeowook berlari meninggalkan jongwoon yang diam terpaku.

(0oooo)

'_wookie-ah mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud, bukan nya aku ingin menyakiti mu wookie tapi ini__ untuk kesembuhan ku juga wookie, Dan aku tidak ingin mengingkari janji kita wookie_' batin yesung sambil menangis menyesali perbuatan nya itu.

.

.

.

.

"sungie hyung jahat.. aku benci dia aku benci dia.." ryeowook menangis dipelukan .

"ani wookie.. wookie tidak boleh seperti itu.. mungkin yesung berbicara seperti itu karna ada maksud lain wookie" mengelus puncuk kepala anak nya dengan sayang. Sebenar nya juga tidak tahu mengapa keluarga kim secara mendadak pindah keseoul.

Karena kelelahan menangis wookie pun tertidur di pelukan Mrs jung.

(0o0o0o)

Esok nya wookie tidak mau keluar kamar ia hanya mau menemui Mrs. Jung saja, itu membuat hati jongwoon merasa Ia akan pergi meninggal kan orang yang ia cintai, ya benar ia mencintai ryeowook. Saat pertama kali menemui ryeowook ia jatuh cinta dengan ryewook.

[flashback]

Hari ini jong woon pidah ke distrik mokpo. Pekerjaan appa nya lagi-lagi di pindahkan karena itu keluarga kim selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Saat ini yesung sedang berada di rumah tetangga baru nya, dia keluarga Jung. yang memiliki halaman yang luas dan pohon –pohon yang sangat banyak membuat rumah keluarga jung menjadi sangat sejuk meski rumah nya terbilang minimalis.

" annyeonghaseo… " seorang namja kecil tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa kertas-kertas patitur.

"omo.. ini anak mu yang kau sebut ryeowook itu?" ujar tidak percaya bagaimana tidak umur 10 tahun sudah bisa bermain piano dan membawa kertas patitur. Bukan kah sangat mengagumkan?

"ne ini anak ku, wookie kenalkan dirimu nak"

"annyeong ahjumma, hyung jung ryeowook imnida bangapseumnida" ryeowook tersenyum manis membuat yesung terpana akan senyuman itu.

Dan sejak saat itu yesung mulai menyukai ryeowook

[flashback end]

"jung ahjumma, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu kepada wookie ahjuma"

"ne apa yang ingin kau titipkan chagy? "

"ini.. dan aku mohon ahjumma tolong berikan ya dan sampaikan salamku kepada wookie annyeong"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari ryeowook pun keluar kamar.

"wookie jongwoon menitipkan ini kepada mu" memberi sebuah surat dah sebuah kado kecil yang dihiasi pita berwana ungu.

"aku tidak ingin menerima nya eomma" ryeowook langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Mrs. Jung

"ckk.. kenapa anak itu keras kepala sekali, mengikuti jejak appa nya" Mrs jung pun pergi kelantai atas menaruh pemberian yesung dimeja belajar wookie.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki kamar dengan mata sembab, ia baru saja pulang dari tempat favorite dia dengan yesung. Ia menjadi mengingat masa-masa ia dan yesung selalu bersama, saat ia melewati meja belajar nya. Ryeowook melihat sebuah surat dan kado yang tadi pagi diberikan eomma nya.

ryeowook akhir nya penasaran apa yang ada didalam surat itu dan kado itu. Ryeowook membuka surat yang diberikan yesung untuk nya.

.

.

_**Annyeong**__**..**_

_**wookie.. mianhae.. mianhae, hanya kata itu yang bisa aku sebutkan kepada mu, maaf jika aku banyak membuat kesalahan kepada mu wookie, dan wookie tetap tersenyum ya meski aku tidak ada disisi mu, hyung berjanji akan kembali menemui mu wookie. Dan aku belum bisa memberitahu mengapa aku pergi meninggalkan mu wookie. Mianh**_

_**dan aku harap kau mau memakai apa yang aku berikan kepada mu wookie, wookie jangan lupakan hyung ya.. **_

_**saranghae.. **_

.

.

.

"hikshiks jongwoon hyung.. ne nado saranghae jongwoon hyung

Ryeowook pun membuka kado yang diberikan yesung kepada nya. Ternyata sebuah kalung yang berbentuk gembok kecil berwana ungu.

Ryeowook menangis sambil memakai kalung itu.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini ryeowook sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu menangis. Sampai saat ini ryeowook masih mengenakan kalung pemberian yesung.

" ya wookie apa doa mu untuk ulangtahun yang ke 18 tahun ini?" ujar kim heechul teman satu angkatan wookie di kuliah semester 1 nya.

-aku ingin yesung hyung kembali kesini dan selalu berada disisi ku tuhan- batin ryeowook

"ya aku sudah selesai.." ujar ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

" ya ya apa doa mu wookie?" heechul penasaran dengan doa wookie.

"hahaha ani ani itu tidak boleh." Ryeowook langsung berlari. Menjauhi heechul ia takut diamuk masa oleh heechul.

Ryeowook berlari kearah jalan untuk menuju danau, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa rindu dengan hyung nya jongwoon.

Saat ryeowook sudah sampai ia langsung ketempat yang sering mereka duduki.

"HYUNG… BAGAIMANA KABAR MU… HYUNG.. KAPAN KAU KEMBAli?" ryeowook berteriak sekeras-keras nya dengan cara ini lah dia bisa melepas rindu dengan hyung nya.

" hyung Tak ingat kah hiks hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun ku? hiks..hiks.. tak ingat kah kau dengan ku hyung? Kau pasti melupakan ku hyung" ryeowook menangis tersendat-sendat mungkin kah hyung nya melupakan nya.

"hyung.. jeongmal.."

PTUSS..

Tiba-tiba saja kalung yang dikenakan ryeowook terputus. Kalung yang sama dengan jongwoon,

Ryeowook menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi nya, _-kenapa tiba-tiba putus? Ada apa ini? kenapa perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini?- _batin ryeowook dengan muka cemas.

"hyung.. ada apa ini? hyung tidak apa-apa kan disana? Pasti hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ryeowook membuang pikiran negative yang bersarang diotak nya, dan beranjak untuk pulang.

…Seoul...

"wookie-ah.. sedang apa kau disana? Masih ingat kah kau dengan hyung?" jongwoon mengusap kalung yang berbetuk kunci itu, jika ryeowook gembok nya, dia adalah kunci nya, yang selalu mengunci hati ryeowook, hanya dialah yang boleh memilik nya. Egois bukan? Ya dia memang egois.

"wookie-ah apakah kau masih menunggu hyung?" jongwoon merasa jahat kepada ryeowook, telah meningalkan nya tanpa alasan.

"wookie-ah.. hyung.. seperti nya tidak akan bisa menjaga mu lebih lama wookie" jongwoon kembali mengingat perkataan-perkatan dokter tadi siang

[flashback]

Saat ini jongwoon sedang berada di ruangan dokter Park, ia baru saja selesai check up, dan sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil nya.

"mianhae.. jongwoon-shii.. telah menunggu lama.." dokter park datang sambil membawa map coklat ditangan nya.

"ne tidak apa-apa dok, bagaimana hasil nya dok?" jongwoon langsung to the point saja, ia sudah inin mengetahui apakah penyakit nya sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuh nya.

"ok. Kita mulai jongwoon-shii," Dokter park mengeluarkan hasil nya.

"jongwoon-shii, mungkin ini belum terlambat untuk menjalankan kemoteraphy, dan aku saran kan kau mengikuti nya jongwoon-shii."

"tidak ada guna nya dok… akhir-akhir nya aku juga tidak akan didunia ini lagi kan?" jongwoon berbicara dengan santai nya.

"jongwoon-shii ini yang terbaik untuk mu." Dokter park selalu membujuk jongwoon untuk mengikuti kemoteraphy, tapi tetap saja jongwoon akan berbicara seperti itu.

"dok.. aku sudah katakana aku tidak berminat.. dan bagaimana perkembangan nya?"

"menurun.. kondisi mu menurun, sudah memasuki stadium tiga setengah memasuki empat.. aku saran kan kau kemoteraphy atau tidak menetap di rumah sakit ini jongwoon-shii" Dokter park masih setia dengan bujukan nya.

"ani.. dan ghamsahamnida atas saran nya dok.. aku pamit" jongwoon langsung keluar dari ruangan dokter park.

"apa yang menyebabkan mu menyerah seperti ini" dokter park bergumam kecil.

[flashback off]

TBC.

Halloo hallo bandung saya datang kembali membawa ff baru dan mengubur ff lama.. (bercanda) ff lama nya lagi gga ada inspirasi nih #nangis tersedu-sedu.

Readers masih adakah yang mau baca ff ku? maaf ya kalo ff ini agakl sedikit gaje.. mianhae.., ff ini atas permintaan maaf ku atas ff YUNJAE yang kemaren gaje, mianhae ya..

Kalo ada yang suka review ya dan kalo ada yang minat Nanti saya lanjutin :D

Gomawo

Saranghae..


End file.
